herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Tournier
Julie Tournier is a character from the 1991 French-Japanese, TF1 anime series, The Twins of Destiny (also known in French as Les jumeaux du bout du monde or The Twins of The Edge of The World). She is the fraternal twin sister of Jules Tournier, adoptive daughter of the late Captain Paul Henri Tournier, and one of the titular, main protagonists of the series. Background Julie and Jules are born in 1895, in Shanghai, China, at around the same, exact time (when the moon is at its highest in the nightly sky), their fathers become widowed after their wives die in childbirth. According to a soothsayer named Lao Tzu, he foretells that the newborn twins are featured and fulfill the first part of the prophecy, which marks the beginning of the end of tyrannical rule of a Chinese empress named Dowager. The other fulfillment of the prophecy involves Julie and Jules having to find and bring two stone tablets to the Temple of Heavenly Harmony once they arrive in the Forbidden City. Once that is accomplished, the prophecy will be complete and the Chinese citizens will be free. When Empress Dowager learns about this from her astrologer, she demands that the twins be slain to prevent the prophecy from coming true and has her eunuchs do her bidding. Both fathers are captured, but the twins manage to escape capture, thanks to a "Society of Freedom" member and doctor named Shou Cow, who brings them to safety by arranging them to be sent to France to a sea captain named Paul Henri Tournier, who becomes their adoptive father, and his first mate, Martin Garcon. Following the captain's death twelve years later, Martin becomes the twins' new guardian. Jules and Julie's biological fathers are imprisoned and petrified in stone with a spell by Empress Dowager's court magician, Ho Cheng. After discovering the twins are still alive, Empress Dowager then has a pirate Kung Lee carry out the slaying. He manages to take over Captain Tournier's ship and place it under siege, but when the time comes to murder the babies, he just doesn't have the heart to go through with it. Instead, he spares their lives and lies to the empress about committing the murders. Julie and Jules are special, gifted, and extraordinary children who are known as the children of the Moon Goddess, and they're both blessed with shared, special powers of which there are seven. Personality Julie is kind-hearted, caring, and considerate. She's also sweet-tempered, helpful, genuine, reliable, and has much in common with her brother's intuitiveness. When it comes to the use of her powers, she can be doubtful and diffident, but she's always supportive of her brother, Jules, who has more faith, no matter what. She shows more concern for her sibling than she does for herself, alert of his well-being, and is very defensive of him. Physical Appearance Julie is a slender, Caucasian/English, preteen girl with light blue eyes and golden blonde hair worn in a bun in the back of her head, as well as a ponytail, with wispy bangs and four, white streaks in her hair. She most often wears a white, stand collar blouse with long sleeves that are puffed half-way, a lavender vest with two white buttons, a dark slate blue bowtie with matching, knee-length, tiered ruffle skirt, and white, heeled boots with two, brown circles the sides and a brown tip of each boot. When she wore more formal attire to an opera, it was a white, ankle-length, tiered ruffle dress. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Honest Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright